My Sweet Slave
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: Alfred es el Multimillonario más reconocido en Norteamérica y anhelado por las Mujeres. Angie, una chica que tan solo es la empleada de la Mansión Jones, esconde un secreto que puede cambiar el destino de dos naciones, Pero es subestimada, por lo que deberá someterse a un humillante contrato para salvar su vida. Au/ Us x Fem! Uk (no Nyo) Aclaraciones dentro.


**Jooolah Criaturitas de la Pasta!...**

Maggie-Hime les trae un nuevo fic de Us x Fem! Uk (siii, de Fem! Iggy de cabello corto y gran pechonalidad) Dejo advertido que en este fic habrá NSFW, y también mucho romanticismo, drama y tal vez, me de la paja de escribir acción, pero por ahora, más que nada eso. Este fic lo tengo planeado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, pero como no me había animado, no lo había escrito. Ahora lo encontré a medio hacer,lo termine, revisé, edité y ahora se los traigo a ustedes gracias al patrocinio de Elrubius OMG y Shigeki no Kyojin.

Utilizé a Angie de Mi fic Everytime We Touch ya que me acomoda ese nombre para el personaje. Tumblr y Pixiv está lleno de este diseño, y si , es una fem. No confundir a las fems con las Nyos. Las Fems fueron personajes creados por los fans antes que Himaruya crease a las Nyos. Las fems son prácticamente similares al personaje masculino original, solo que con pechos muy marcados, y ligeros cambios que les dan toque femenino. La nyo es la Alice, de dos coletas y vestido celeste. En lo personal no me agrada, pero tampoco la odio, por eso también la coloco en mis fics... y bien eso, dejar en claro la dierencia. Ya que a veces queremos buscar fems y nos salen nyos porque no saben la dierencia.

Mahe no me hama :'c

* * *

Hetalia Pertenece a nuestro querido Hima-papa.

Este Fanfic puede contener material fuerte, no apto para inocentes, solo para pervertidas.

Maltratos, mención a violación, Traumas y mucho, pero mucho Amaoooooooaaaar!

* * *

**My Sweet Slave**

1. Prólogo.

Alfred era tan solo un bebé. Un pequeño de un año y medio. Caminaba a pasitos de bebé por el enorme corredor de la mansión Jones. Perdió el equilibrio, y cayó al piso, pegándose fuertemente en su barriguita y provocándole un fuerte llanto que llenó el lugar. Alice Kirkland, una de las empleadas del lugar, fue a levantar al pequeño. Lo cargó en sus brazos con dificultad, ya que estaba embarazada, y se sentó en una elegante silla, con el pequeño en sus piernas. Comenzó a leerle un hermoso cuento de Hadas, mientras el pequeño acariciaba la pancita de la mujer. Sabía que nacería pronto, y sabía que sería una niña. Alfred, a pesar de su corta edad y de no comprender exactamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba ansioso por que nazca la bebé, y de esta manera tenga una amiguita con quien jugar, ya que su hermano estaba en Canadá junto con su madre, y él vivía con su padre y la servidumbre en aquella gigantesca mansión. El pequeño Alfred estaba feliz. Disfrutaba de los cuentos de Alice, y quería que nazca luego su bebita para jugar con ella. Luego de un rato, el niño se durmió, por lo que la señorita Alice cargó cuidadosamente al niño, y lo llevó a su cuna. Lo arropó y lo dejó durmiendo.

Alice cerró cuidadosamente la puerta, ya aprovechando que no estaba el patrón y que los demás empleados le dejaban descansar por su embarazo, fue al pequeño anexo de la mansión, que estaba ubicada justo atrás de esta, y que era el lugar donde estaban las habitaciones de los empleados. Una vez que llegó a la suya, se sentó sobre la cama, y acarició su vientre. La pequeña estaba pateando fuertemente, y le dolía mucho. A demás de un fuerte dolor de espalda, la pequeña no se quedaba queta. Alice intentó calmar a la pequeña, cantándole y susurrándole, pero esta cargaba más su peso hacia la pelvis. De un momento a otro, la mujer rompió su fuente… ya estaba en camino su pequeña Angie Kirkland.

-

Habían pasado siete meses aproximadamente del nacimiento de la pequeña. Tanto mucamas como mayordomos y guardias estaban felices con l pequeña, y Alice, eternamente agradecida de que su patrón le haya dejado conservar su empleo y vivir con la pequeña dentro de la propiedad. Alfred ya había cumplido los dos años, y estaba en su sala de juegos, armando un fuerte con sus legos, mientras la pequeña lo observaba. A penas podía sentarse la pequeña bebé, y estaba entretenida mirando como el mayor jugaba con sus cosas. Le brillaban sus verdes ojos al verlo. Y le llamaba mucho más la atención aquel mechón anti gravedad que salía desde su partidura. La pequeña quería jugar también. Ella no tenía juguetes, solo una muñeca de trapo y lana que le hizo su madre. Alfred en cambio, tenía todo un salón lleno de juguetes, sin contar los de su habitación.

La niña se acercó gateando a Alfred. Este, al ver que la pequeña amenazaba con quitarle sus juguetes, la empujó lejos. La pequeña lo miraba atentamente mientras el chico le enseñaba la lengua. Ella llevaba un chupón verde y tenía su cabello suave y corto, de un rubio más claro que los cabellos de Alfred. El niño se acercó a la pequeña, que se logró sentar nuevamente, y le enseñó una pelota de plástico. La niña extendió sus manos para tomarla, pero Alfred rápidamente la hizo a un lado.

-La peota es mía.

La niña lo seguía observando. Extendía sus brazos mientras abría y empuñaba sus pequeñas manos repetidamente, soltando leves gemidos. Amenazando con llorar. Alfred nuevamente le acercó la pelota, para volver a alejarla bruscamente.

-No es tuya la peota. Tonta compwa una si quiedes.

La pequeña lo miraba, esta vez estaba triste. La niña al notar que no le prestaría la pelota, gateó hasta los legos con los que Alfred había estado construyendo el fuerte. Cuando el niño se percató de esto, dejó la pelota a un lado, y fue a quitarle bruscamente de las manos los legos a la pequeña.

-¡Oye, los egos son míos, no te pdesto los egos! Fea cejona.

La pequeña soltó la pieza de juguete cuando Alfred se la fue a quitar. Gateó hasta encontrar un autito de juguete. La bebé comenzó a jugar con el autito sin que Alfred lo note, pero cuando botó su chupón para llevarse el autito a la boca, llamó la atención del niño, quien corriendo fue a quitarle el autito, seguido de darle una cachetada en una de sus mejillas, lo que hizo que la pequeña llore fuertemente.

-¡No chupes mis juetes, fea tonta cejona… son míos, compwa los tuyos!

La pequeña lloraba al sentir el calor de la cachetada. Alfred la vio llorando y se sintió mal. No debió haberle pegado. Además, ella no tenía juguetes. Fue a buscar a uno de sus cinco baúles con figuras de acción, hasta que encontró un peluche. Era un conejito verde color menta con alas. Se lo extendió a la niña, y la abrazó.

-Pedoname Agi… te rewalo mi peuche….

La bebita lo miró con desconfianza. Pero al notar que su sonrisa era sincera, recibió el peluche y lo abrazó fuertemente. El niño fue por el chupón de la pequeña, lo limpió con su playera y se lo pasó a la pequeña Angie. Alfred se sentó al lado de la bebita. Vio la mejilla derecha de la niña. Estaba roja. Se acercó sutilmente, y besó la zona herida. La bebé se volteó, y cargó su cabeza sobre el pecho del niño, quedándose dormida de esta manera.

Cuando Alice fue a ver que sucedía, se encontró con el pequeño Alfred acariciando los cortos y finos cabellos de la pequeña, mientras esta dormía reclinada en el cuerpo del niño.

-

Angie tenía dos añitos. Estaba en la habitación de sirvientes que compartía con su madre, viendo desde la ventana como Alfred y otros niños celebraban el cumpleaños número cuatro del dueño de casa. Ella quería salir a jugar con los otros niños, pero el padre de Al le prohibió a Alice que la pequeña Angie fuese parte de la vida de Alfred, ya que su lugar era ser la sirvienta, no la amiga. Y cuando crezca, tendría que servirle a la familia Jones. Alice tampoco tenía los recursos como para pagarle una educación a la pequeña, por lo que estaba condenada a ser lo mismo que ella; empleada de la mansión Jones.

La niña tenía su chupete puesto, y abrazaba el peluche que le había regalado Alfred. Su madre dejó sola por un instante a la pequeña, ya que la llamaban de la cocina para que ayude a preparar más cóctel. En este descuido, la puerta se abrió. La pequeña Angie abrazó su peluche y cerró los ojos. Pero al percatarse que no pasaba nada, los abrió nuevamente. Alfred se había escapado de su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, y había ido a ver a la peueña.

-¿Agie, estás bien? Quiedo que vayas a jugad conmigo.- el niño aún tenía problemas para hablar –edes mi mejod amiga

-Alfred – dijo la niña, quien a sorpresa de todos, aprendió a hablar bien desde pequeña- t…te van a regañar si nos ven juntos.

No impodta… quiedo jugad contigo

-Pero tengo pocos juguetes… solo mi muñeca y mi peluche.

-No impodta… yo uso ed peduche y tú la muñeca.

-Pero… Bunny flynig Mint es mi favorito… porque me lo diste tú.

-Bueno, entonces yo uso la muñena y tu ed peduche.

La niña, que tenía dos largas coletas similares a las orejas de un conejo, una capa verde oscura y un vestido blanco remendado, se subió con dificultad sobre su cama para jugar con su amigo. Alfred le ayudó a la niña a subir, y luego subió él de un salto. Ambos niños reían y jugaban alegremente. Jugaron dos horas, hasta que los encontraron. Estuvieron buscando al cumpleañeros por todos lados, hasta que dieron con él. Luego de que a Alfred lo regañase su padre, le tocó a Angie ser castigada. Le prohibieron salir de ahí en dos meses. La pequeña tenía que aprender a no codearse con alguien tan poderoso como Alfred.

-

Angie tenía ocho años. Estaba recogiendo flores en el jardín. Se había acostumbrado ya a ver a Alfred, pero no poder hablarle. Tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con su madre, ya que ella trabajaba todo el día, literalmente. A la niña se le permitía estar en ciertos lugares de la mansión, pero otros sitios estaban estrictamente prohibidos. Fue en ese entonces, cuando levantó la cabeza tras recoger un ramo completo de rosas que lo vio. Alfred estaba parado frente a ella. Había desobedecido las reglas para hacerle compañía.

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

-Estás en tu casa.

-Sabes… hoy es un día muy especial. Creo que es injusto que pase como un día más.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es tu cumpleaños. Te traje un regalo… no sé si te guste, pero la verdad es que no sé qué se le puede regalar a las niñas, mucho menos a alguien tan especial como lo eres tú.

-Alfred… no tenías que molestarte…

-No, insisto. Sé que te gustan las flores. También los libros… Así que te traje un ramo de flores surtidas, una caja de chocolates ingleses, como eres inglesa, y también te compré un libro de poemas… espero que te gusten.

Alfred le entregó los regalos a la chica. Ella los puso en su canasta, donde tenía algunas flores, y a su peluche. La niña se acomodó el vestido. Era un vestido verde claro. Estaba remendado y sucio, y se le notaban sus pequeños pechos que recién comenzaban a crecer.

-Alfred… ¿quieres quedarte conmigo?... no me gusta estar sola. Además, dentro de poco tendré que aprender a hacer labores domésticas para comenzar a trabajar en la mansión y bueno… quiero disfrutar lo poco que me queda.

-Angie, puedo quedarme cuanto quieras, mi padre está en un viaje de negocios y… ¡ya se! ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar conmigo a mi habitación de juegos? Tengo una cama elástica, una piscina con pelotitas de colores, ¡y podemos jugar con mis consolas de video! ¿qué te parece?

-Espléndido… déjame llevar mi canasta a la habitación y vuelvo.

-Si quieres te acompaño. Me agradas mucho… ¿quieres ser mi mejor amiga?

-¿Por qué me pides esto?... tu padre me odia.

-Pero él no entiende que me aburro jugando solo. Además, de antes que nacieras que quería ser tu amigo, y que fueses mi amiga. No lo comprenderías.

La pequeña, tímidamente tomó la mano del niño. Este se sonrojó, y la miro alzando las cejas. Realmente sentía una sensación agradable e inexplicable cada vez que estaba junto a Angie Kirkland. La niña sujetaba su canasta con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano de Alfred. Ambos caminaron hasta el cuarto donde vivía la menor junto con su madre. La niña dejó su canasta, tomó su capa verde y se la abrochó. Ambos niños salieron en dirección a la mansión Jones, donde caminaron procurando sin ser vistos, hasta llegar al cuarto de juegos. Iban a entrar a dicho lugar, pero Alfred se arrepintió, y en lugar de eso, la invitó a su habitación.

Cuando entraron al lugar, la niña quedó fascinada. Jamás había visto un cuarto tan grande y lindo como el de su amigo. Era elegante, ordenado, bien decorado y tenía muchos juguetes. Era un cuarto soñado, solo que con cosas para niño.

La pequeña tímidamente se quedó parada junto a la puerta. Alfred la invitó a pasar al lugar, y ambos saltaron sobre la cama del chico, se quitaron sus zapatos, y se pasaron toda la tarde leyendo tiras cómicas. Alfred le explicaba a la chica los superhéroes y los villanos, la diferencia entre DC y Marvel, y los grupos y sub grupos como los súper amigos, la liga de la justicia, los vengadores o lo cuatro fantásticos, entre otros.

Cuando cayó la noche, Alfred invitó a la niña a dormir con él. Ambos durmieron juntos, ya que su madre, a pesar de seguir órdenes, no se oponía en su amistad. Alfred y Angie durmieron tomados de la mano como símbolo de mejor amistad, ya nada los podía separar. A media noche, Alfred despertó con los gemidos desesperados de la chica. Estaba teniendo pesadillas. Con cuidado, y sonrojándose hasta las orejas, besó la frente de su amiga para que de esta manera, la chica despierte. Funcionó. La menor se despertó alterada, pero al ver que todo había sido parte de su subconsciente, y que estaba a salvo junto a Alfred, se tranquilizó y se acurrucó en el pecho del niño, quedándose dormida nuevamente, con el relajante sonido de los latidos del corazón del americano.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses, y mantenían una hermosa a mistad a escondidas del padre del niño. Pero un día se descuidaron, y el hombre los encontró jugando con los pies en la piscina, una zona prohibida para la niña Kirkland. Como Angie no sabía nadar, Alfred pensó en simplemente sacarse los zapatos y meter los pies en el agua. Era una calurosa tarde de agosto, y no tenían nada mejor que hacer; Alfred tomaba clases particulares con maestros pagados, y Angie en lugar de ir a la escuela, trabajaba en la Mansión, y estaba en su hora de descanso jugando con su único amigo.

El hombre estaba furioso. Los sorprendió por detrás, lo que hizo que ambos del susto cayeran al Agua. Angie no sabía nadar, y Alfred aún estaba tomando clases, aun así, logró sacar a la chica del agua y salí él posteriormente.

Esa misma tarde hubo una reunión en la sala donde estaba el escritorio del multimillonario. Alfred sería envidado a una lujosa y costosa academia en Japón, donde asistían personas de todo el mundo. La academia era un internado, por lo que no regresaría a casa hasta haberse graduado de la enseñanza superior. Alice estaba con contrato indefinido, lo que quería decir que cualquier error que cometiese la dejaría patitas en la calle junto a su hija. Y en cuanto a Angie, ya no tendría horarios de descanso, y debía trabajar tal y como un adulto, ya no más con prioridades por ser una niña de Ocho años.

Angie con toda la pena del mundo fue a despedirse de su único amigo en el mundo. Alfred no quiso hablarle. Su padre le había reganado toda la noche, convenciéndole que ella era tan solo un estorbo, y que no le serviría de nada en su vida, y que había mujeres mucho mejores que ella, de clase social mucho más elevada, con mejores modales y mucho más dinero, poder e inteligencia. Con educación y mejor oportunidad de vida.

Angie lo vio partir. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aun así, tuvo que regresar al trabajo. Ya no era lo mismo, la casa estaba mucho más vacía sin Alfred. Incluso hubo muchos despidos con la partida del heredero Jones, reduciendo la servidumbre a la mitad. Angie creció esperando a Alfred. Tallaba pisos, refregaba ollas y limpiaba escusados con la esperanza de volver a verlo.

Tres años después, cuando Angie tenía once años, su madre falleció. Le dio un ataque al corazón producto del estrés. La niña tuvo que valerse por sí misma, y aguantar muchos malos tratos, tanto por su torpeza como por sus pechos, que en lugar de parecer de una niña de once años, eran del tamaño de una quinceañera, por lo que tuvo que soportar agarrones, incluso de su mismo patrón.

Un alivio fue para ella, cuando el hombre falleció. Esperaba encontrarse con Alfred en el funeral, pero no se presentó. Angie tenía dieciséis años cuando el hombre murió, y desde ese entonces, la casa funcionaba tal y como siempre, ya que había que esperar que el Joven Jones regrese de Japón una vez que se titule de sus estudios. 

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora... nos olemos luego.**

-Maggie C:


End file.
